User blog:Trey Arclight/Story Log 2: Hieroglyphic Beatdown
"Look, kid," Ana declared, with a rather apathetic expression on her face. "For all I know, you're spouting literal bullshit from your mouth. 'Lancers?' 'Interdimensional War?' Do you honestly expect me to believe that crap?" The Junior Youth Duelist was taken aback by this display of foul language. Struggling for words, Yuya could only utter out a "But-- but you have to believe me," as he backed up instinctively to avoid possibly provoking this girl any further. "The war is really happening, and the Academia is going to invade, and we need all the help we can--" "Just shut up, kid!" Ana interrupted, shocking the daylights out of the tomato-haired boy. "If you want to convince me of whatever agenda you have," she continued, "be like your friend there and actually put your money where your mouth is. Don't come crying to me about alien problems that you expect anyone with half a brain to just follow!" Ana readied her Duel Disk. "If what you're saying is really true, then demonstrate your resolve right here and now- and maybe THEN I'll consider the validity of your words." Yuya primed his Duel Disk, seeing no further way of continuing the conversation. "I guess I have no other choice," he murmured. "I'll show you not to underestimate the Lancers!" = Featured Duel = *At the start of the Duel, the Action Field is activated. Players can use Action Cards, but they can only have 1 Action Card in their hand. Turn 1: Yuya *Sets " " (< 4) and " " (8 >) in his Pendulum Zones. *Pendulum Summons " " (*7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. *Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Ana *Draws for turn. *As Yuya controls a monster while she does not, Ana Special Summons " " (*6/2100/1400) in Attack Position. *Tributes "Tefnuit" to Special Summon " " (*6/2200/1000) in Attack Position. *"Tefnuit's" effect activates: Since it was Tributed, Ana can Special Summon a Dragon-type Normal Monster from her hand, Deck, or Graveyard, and make its ATK and DEF 0. Ana Special Summons "Hieratic Seal of the Silent Dragon Soul" (*1/0/0) from her Deck. *Activates "Su's" effect, Tributing " " from her hand to destroy Yuya's Set card (" "). *"Nebthet's" effect activates, allowing Ana to Special Summon a Normal Dragon-type with 0 ATK/DEF; she chooses " " (*4/2000 → 0/100) from her Deck. *Tunes "Hieratic Seal" with "Su" to Synchro Summon "Hieratic Dragon Queen of Sekhmet" (*7/2400/2400) in Attack Position. *Activates "Sekhmet's" effect: Ana Tributes "Alexandrite Dragon" to banish 1 card Yuya controls. She chooses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." *"Sekhmet" attacks directly (Yuya 4000 → 1600). *Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Yuya *Draws for turn. *Finds and activates the Action Spell "Bonus Draw." Since Ana controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, Yuya can draw 1 card. *Activates "Wisdom-Eye's" Pendulum Effect: Yuya destroys it, then sets any other "Magician" Pendulum Monster from his Deck in that Pendulum Zone. He chooses " " (< 1). *Pendulum Summons "Wisdom-Eye Magician" (*4/1500/1500) from his Extra Deck, and " " (*4/1600/1200), " " (*4/1800/700), and " " (*2/200/200) from his hand. *Activates "Bot-Eyes Lizard's" effect: Yuya can treat its name as any "Odd-Eyes" monster until the End Phase. He chooses "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon." *Activates "Trump Girl's" effect: Yuya fuses it and the "Bot-Eyes Lizard" treated as "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" to Fusion Summon " " (*8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. *Overlays "Wisdom-Eye Magician" and "Silver Claw" to Xyz Summon " " (R4/2500/2000) in Attack Position. *Activates "Dark Rebellion's" effect twice, halving "Sekhmet's" ATK and adding it to its own ATK ("Sekhmet": ATK 2400 → 1200 → 600, "Dark Rebellion": ATK 2500 → 3700 → 4300). *"Dark Rebellion" attacks "Sekhmet," but Ana activates her Set card " " to Tribute "Sekhmet" and banish 1 monster Yuya controls. She chooses "Dark Rebellion" to be banished. *"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks directly (Ana 4000 → 1000), and attacks again, but Ana activates her Set " " to Special Summon "Sekhmet" from the Graveyard in Defense Position and treat it as a Wyrm-type monster. "Rune-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Sekhmet". Turn 4: Ana *Draws for turn. *Activates " " to add " " to her hand, then subsequently Normal Summons "Eset" without Tributing (*5/1900 → 1000/1200). *Activates the Spell Card " ," to Special Summon "Hieratic Seal of the Silent Dragon Soul" (*1/0/0) from the Graveyard. *Activates "Eset's" effect: Ana makes the Level of all "Hieratic" monsters she controls equal to the Level of one Normal Dragon-type she controls ("Eset": *5 → *1). *Tunes "Hieratic Seal" to "Eset" to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner "Hieratic High Scribe of Honor" (*2/1000/1000) in Attack Position. *Activates "High Scribe's" effect: When it is Synchro Summoned, Ana can Special Summon 1 "Hieratic" monster from the Graveyard. She chooses "Hieratic Dragon Queen of Sekhmet" (*7/2400/2400). *Tunes "High Scribe" to "Sekhmet" to Synchro Summon "Hieratic Underworld King of Khamen" (*9/3400/0) in Attack Position. "Khamen" gains 300 ATK for each "Hieratic" monster in the Graveyard; there are 7 ("Tefnuit", "Su", "Nebthet", "Eset", "Silent Dragon Soul", "High Scribe", and "Sekhmet"), so "Khamen" gains 2100 ATK (3400 → 5500). *"Khamen" attacks "Rune-Eyes", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Spell " ", preventing destruction by battle and halving the damage (Yuya 1600 → 350). "Khamen's" effect activates, healing Ana by the original ATK of the monster that battled it (Ana 1000 → 4000). Turn 5: Yuya *Draws for turn. *Activates the Spell Card " ", increasing "Rune-Eyes's" ATK by half the difference in the two players' Life Points ("Rune-Eyes": ATK 3000 → 4600). *"Rune-Eyes" attacks "Khamen", with Yuya activating "Magnetic Lines", doubling "Rune-Eyes's" change in ATK ("Rune-Eyes": ATK 4600 → 6200); (Ana 4000 → 2400). "Khamen's" effect activates: If it is destroyed, Ana can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower Dragon-type Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck. She chooses "Blackthorn Dragon" (*7/2400/1800) and Special Summons it in Defense Position. "Rune-Eyes" attempts to attack "Blackthorn Dragon", but its effect prevents it from being destroyed by Special Summoned monsters. *At the end of the turn, "Rune-Eyes's" attack returns to normal (ATK 6200 → 3000). Turn 6: Ana *Draws for turn. *Tributes "Blackthorn Dragon" to activate its effect; it destroys all Special Summoned monsters on the field. *Activates "Hieratic High Scribe of Honor's" effect from the Graveyard; if she controls no monsters, she can Special Summon it (*2/1000/1000). *"High Scribe" attacks directly (Yuya 350 → 0). Category:Blog posts